


カゲロウ

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Kagerou Project, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JUST TAKE THIS, M/M, Songfic, i don't know if this is an au or not but, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: Just an ordinary summer day.





	カゲロウ

_August 15, 12:30 P.M._

Victor read his phone's screen as he sat on a bench underneath the bright sun; it's heat making him fan himself with a hand. Even with the large tree growing overhead and it's leaves giving shade, Victor still felt like he was baking directly underneath the sun. He was starting to feel the sweat form on his brow when he saw a familiar man walk up to him with two cold drinks in his hands.

"Victor, I'm sorry for the wait! The vending machine was a little farther than I remember and there were other people there as well..." the man said, giving Victor an apologetic smile as he held out a cold water bottle.

"It's not a problem at all, Yuuri. It's understandable, given the heat," Victor answered, taking the water from his love's hand, tracking him as Yuuri sat down beside him.

"It's so hot today..." Yuuri sighed, taking a long drink of water.

"Well, I don't mind heat. It's quite cold in St. Petersburg; so I love warm weather. Although this is a little much..." Victor added, taking small sips of his water, making sure to have a good amount left over to offer Yuuri.

"I hate summer," Yuuri stated out of the blue, eyes boring a hole into the grass of the park they were sitting in.

"Hm? Why, Yuuri?"

"I don't know...I just always have, I suppose."

The two sat in comfortable silence, taking drinks of water and enjoying the scenery of the small park Yuuri suggested they visit while they were in Hasetsu. Victor heard Yuuri let out a gasp of surprise and looked to see a stray black cat was vying for his fiancé's attention; rubbing against his leg while Yuuri was gently petting it.

"I think he likes me," Yuuri laughed softly as the cat leapt into his lap and settled into it. Victor didn't trust how it stared at him with its large gold eyes as if it knew something he didn't.

"We should get going to the rink and practice," Victor said, his unease starting to annoy him and wanting to get rid of the cat.

"A-ah, ok!" Yuuri picked up the cat and held it in his arms, walking alongside Victor as they left the park. Victor couldn't help but smile at how adorable Yuuri was with the cat in his arms as he talked about different ideas for his new program.

Nearing the curb where the sidewalk ended and turned into the crosswalk, the cat suddenly jumped out of Yuuri's arms and looked back before running towards the street.

"Oh no; the cat...!"

Victor watched as Yuuri ran after the cat. Everything seemed to slow down when he saw the light at the crosswalk turn red. He moved but his feet felt as if they had been replaced with lead; reaching out towards Yuuri's back felt like slogging through molasses as he saw a large truck come out of the corner of his eye.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned in time to see the truck as it collided with him. The sickening sound of the metal hitting Yuuri's body rang throughout the air. The smell of iron and seeing the red slowly staining the ground where Yuuri lay. Yuuri's face frozen in shock; the light in his beautiful eyes gone, his glasses broken on the street.

Victor brought his hands to his mouth; trying to cover his nose from the heavy smell of iron. Yuuri's broken and bloody corpse burning itself into Victor's memory as the heat made him dizzy.

_'This isn't a lie. This is for real.'_

Victor looked and saw a version of himself. He was younger, with long hair tied into a shimmering ponytail. His younger self was standing a few inches away from him; behind Yuuri's body. He was colored red: his eyes, hair, skin. Victor's younger self sneered at him as Victor collapsed on the baking sidewalk.   
                  ________________

Victor woke with a sudden start in his bed he shared with Yuuri. He looked over and felt overwhelming relief that Yuuri was right next to him; breathing and sleeping peacefully. It was enough to make Victor cry quietly. Wiping away his tears, Victor reached over to where his phone lay charging on the nightstand and squinted against the brightness of its screen to read the time.

_August 14, 12:30 A.M._

_'That...that was just a nightmare...a nightmare...'_

"Thank god," Victor whispered, rolling over to hug Yuuri tightly against him, not answering Yuuri's sleepy questions of what was wrong or why he was being hugged. Victor just held him as tightly as he could and tried to go back to sleep.   
                     ____________

Victor sat on the park's bench as he turned over the dream from last night in his mind. It was incredibly realistic, and he could never forget Yuuri's body lying on the ground in that way. Like he was a broken doll someone had thrown to the side, unknowing of how beautiful and wonderful Yuuri was.

"Victor, are you alright?" Yuuri's sweet voice asked, bringing Victor out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, lyubov moya," Victor replied, smiling a little at Yuuri's concern, "Just a little...confused, I guess."

"Confused?"

"I had a dream last night. We were sitting in this same park, on this same bench."

Yuuri made a small humming noise, "I suppose that is a little strange. It's like you saw the future!"

Victor gave a small sigh as Yuuri laughed a little at his own remark. Yuuri's laugh was pure music to his ears. He would rather hear Yuuri laugh than to hear that horrible sound when Yuuri was hit by the truck in his dream. Victor hadn't even noticed that the same cat was back; it's gold eyes staring at Victor while it flicked its tail back and forth. He stared down at it, trying to swallow down the same unease he felt in his dream when he first saw the cat. The two men walked towards the crosswalk and, as if his dream had come true, the cat leapt out of Yuuri's arms and started to run across the crosswalk. Seeing Yuuri start to run after it, Victor grabbed onto Yuuri's arm, his heart hammering as he tried to prevent the gruesome outcome of his dream.

"Yuuri, why don't we head home...?"

"Huh? I thought we were going to practice today?" Yuuri asked, looking at Victor with wondering eyes.

"It's too hot today. It wouldn't be good to walk home after practice in this heat, right?" Victor said, hoping Yuuri would buy his excuse. He felt relieved when Yuuri nodded, agreeing with Victor's idea.

Victor led Yuuri away from the crosswalk, the two talking about what quads Yuuri should use for his new program. Just because they weren't going to practice doesn't mean Victor wouldn't have Yuuri skip the planning of his new program. Yuuri still had to get gold, and Victor was going to get him there.

Victor was so absorbed in talking with Yuuri that he hadn't even noticed they were walking past a construction site. He also didn't register the number of people around the area that stopped and looked up, pointing towards something in the sky.

Victor heard metal hit concrete. He heard Yuuri gasp and let out a pained scream.

Victor blinked and saw Yuuri had been impaled by metal poles that had fallen down from the cable holding them. The blood splattering and screams of bystanders fell onto Victor's deaf ears. He only looked on in horror at his beloved's body that had collapsed onto the ground, his blood pooling underneath him. Some poles that hadn't impaled themselves into Yuuri's body had clattered to the ground and smeared his blood across the pavement.

Victor didn't realize he was crying. Or screaming. He fell to his knees and wept over Yuuri's body.

"I..." Victor choked through his tears, "I thought...you wouldn't die...Yuuri...!"

_'This isn't a dream. This is for real!'_

Victor looked and saw that same figment. His younger self dressed completely in red standing over Yuuri's body with an evil smirk. Victor felt himself start to pass out from shock and heat, but as he lost consciousness, he looked at Yuuri one last time.

He thought he saw Yuuri smile.   
                      _____________

Victor was tired. So, so tired.

Victor lost count of how many times he's had to watch Yuuri die. Every time he thought Yuuri would be safe, Yuuri died. This certain summer day seemed determined to kill off his fiancé in whatever way it could think of. He thought he had grown used to watching Yuuri die, but he cried and his heart broke just as the first time he saw him die. It felt as if it had been years of trying to keep Yuuri alive. But every time he died, Victor would black out as the demonic appearance of his younger self would laugh at him, mocking him that everything was real.

Victor knew what had to happen next.

Victor watched as Yuuri started to run after the cat that ran onto the crosswalk. He grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him back, running into the street himself. Victor smiled as he turned to face the oncoming truck that would kill him instead of Yuuri. He felt his bones break and his skin tear as he fell onto the hot asphalt. Victor looked up and saw Yuuri stare in shock and terror. He felt sadness for making Yuuri see him die, but that was nothing compared to the joy he felt knowing that Yuuri wouldn't die.

_'Serves you right. If it's for Yuuri, I would gladly die for him,'_ Victor thought, content that he didn't see the vision of himself in red, what he started to call the heat.

Before Victor closed his eyes, he looked one last time at Yuuri. Next to him, was a younger Yuuri colored in a bright summer sky blue. He looked at Victor and clenched his fists, a look of grim determination on his face compared to Yuuri who was sobbing.

Victor realized what had happened. Then he closed his eyes.   
                    _____________

Yuuri woke up with a start in his bed. Being careful to not wake Victor, he reached for his phone and checked the time.

_August 14, 12:30 A.M._

Yuuri sat himself up slowly and leaned against the window. He let his tears fall quietly.

"I failed this time too..." he murmured, watching a white cat run across the street into the inky blackness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a few days late for the actual date of kagepro, but I wanted to post this anyways. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
